Roller skates, in-line skates and the like are an ever increasing sporting activity popularized by children, teens and adults of both sexes. This sporting activity takes place in day light, evening and night time hours where present skates have only reflective strips for illumination to other skaters or pedestrians or traffic when in use during evening or nighttime hours. Skaters presently use reflective clothes and a flashlight for illuminating their path when skating at dusk, evening, twilight or nighttime hours.
Reflective strips on skates and reflective clothes on skaters are dependent on overhead lighting from street lights, or traffic headlights from moving motor vehicles or from flashlights from other skaters. When the aforementioned lights are not present, reflective strips on skates and reflective clothes on skaters are not effective for giving illumination to a pathway, street, or parking area for a skater participating in the skating activity. Skaters do not always have a flashlight while skating, motorists do not necessarily turn-on the headlights of their vehicles until nighttime hours, and street lights may be on a timer that only turns on at a specific time, well past darkness or nighttime.
There remains a need for in-line skates with fiber optic lighting that provides safety and aesthetic lighting to the skates which gives the skater proper pathway illumination, brake light illumination and skate illumination for the skater, other skaters, pedestrians, and motorists when in use.